The present invention relates to the field of converging real-life events and remote access through network communications and, more particularly, to enabling remote audiences to participate in single and/or multiple-simultaneous traditional live auctions in a manner that allows the user to sensually experience the auction remotely without experiencing instantaneously interact with and enjoy the emotion and enthusiasm of a traditional, live auction (i.e., view items for sale, view live bidding, hear the auctioneer calling bids, view the activities of the onsite participants, make bids, buy items) from a position that is physically remote from the live auction, as well as network-only based-only auctions.
The auction floor is typically an exciting and emotionally charged environment. Whether the auction is focused on selling automobiles, items of fine art, construction equipment or the like, there is nothing that compares to standing in the crowd of bidders, listing to the chatter of the auctioneers, the yippers and the shouts of the bidders. In addition, the auction floor allows for the potential bidders to inspect the vast array of products to be auctioned by kicking the tires of an automobile, feeling the smoothness of a precious vase, listening to the roar of a diesel engine and otherwise developing a fondness for the object of their bidding efforts. However, in today's fast paced world, the advantages of participating in a live auction from a remote location are exceedingly evident. Prior to systems such as the one patented by Auction Management Solutions in U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,612, a company seeking to acquire products had to send one or more representative to the various auctions. Not only was this burdensome on overhead, such as having to hire sufficient personnel to attend the auctions and pay the travel expenses, but the companies also had to train the individuals so that they would be efficient at identifying products that were beneficial to the company as well as being effective and smart bidders. With the remote capabilities introduced by Auction Management Solutions, remote bidders are able to participate in a live auction from the comfort of their office with little or no disadvantage over the bidders that are present on the auction floor. The remote bidders can review the products and inspection information about the products, bid on the items in a competitive manner, and experience the excitement of the auction floor through audio and video feeds that are delivered to the remote bidder.
Typically, auction houses are set up to handle multiple auctions. As such, several auctions can be active at any given time for a single auction house. Traditionally, a company interested in acquiring multiple products to be auctioned in different auctions at a single auction house would be required to send multiple representatives to assure that the various auctions were covered. In many auction houses, the multiple auctions are conducted in what is referred to as lanes. As such, product traverses through one of the multiple lanes and bidders bid on the current item being auctioned in a particular lane. In the most favorable circumstance, a single person would only be able to cover two adjacent lanes for items that are being auctioned simultaneously. More typical, a single bidder would be required to run from one lane to the next in an effort to cover as many auctions as possible. However, it is clear that variances in scheduling and conducting the various auctions, coupled with the crowds attending the auction, can make it exceedingly difficult for a single individual to adequately cover an auctioning house. This problem is even more exasperated when auctions are being conducted at geographically dispersed auction houses. For a remote bidder using a system such as Auction Management Solutions' ONLINE RINGMAN, the entire auction house can be traversed simply by changing the auction or auction lane in which the bidder is bidding. Yet, even using such a solution, the remote bidder can only monitor and participate in a single auction at a time. Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved system that allows a single bidder to participate in multiple remote auctions in a simultaneous manner.
Often times, a company will hire a broker buyer or dealer representative to purchase assets on the company's behalf. Such broker buyers may typically be purchasing assets for multiple companies or dealers at a single auction or at multiple auctions. Such individuals need to monitor and bid in several auctions simultaneously. In addition, the broker buyer needs a mechanism to track which products are being purchased for which dealers or companies. To maximize or improve the efficiency and profitability of a broker buyer, it would be advantageous to operate in a remote mode and to participate in multiple auctions simultaneously. More particularly, it would be advantageous for a single broker buyer to be able to adequately cover an entire auction house, monitor and participate in multiple-simultaneous auctions, and keep track of the dealer associated with the various assets acquired through the auction. Thus, there is a need in the art for a system that addresses the needs of a broker buyer.
A broker buyer serving multiple companies may also be required to implement various bidding strategies and company induced constraints during the auctioning process. As such, the broker buyer must maintain an awareness of what company he or she is currently engaged in a bidding battle for and ensure that those bidding strategies and constraints are employed. This can be quite burdensome on a broker buyer and can easily subject the broker buyer to committing errors. Thus, there is a need in the art for a system that alleviates this burden on a broker buyer.